Black Swan Gang
by Noelle la Marie
Summary: Daten City, was in many respects, like the ancient city of Pompeii: A place that was riddled in prostitution and dirt. Only where Pompeii met a swift, tragic end, Daten City was slowly rotting away, little by little, until there was nothing left.
1. In the beginning

**So, It's been awhile hasn't it? Yeah I kinda lost my drive for the other stories on this account. Sorry, but my Ideas have changed and so have I. If you liked my other stories, that's great, but as of now I will not be continuing them. **

**For the spongebob story, let's be honest, It was never very good to began with. I got the idea from a dream, so did Stephanie Meyer, and look how well that turned out. Don't worry about Eve though; she will return, along with a better format, a clearer motivation, and a lot less fang. **

**Soul Gazer was okey for what it was. Personally, I loss touch with the characters, and wasn't all that clear on where I was going with it. **

**If you did like these stories then don't worry, I'm not going to delete them, but as of now, I'm done. If you want me to continue on either of them that badly, then P.M. me or put your reason in the review of this story. **

**Specking of this story, It is yet another OC tale, with almost none of the original cast in the first few chapters; still I hope you will read it in it's full splendor, and put your comment's in the form of review or P.M. I will read ether and answer any questions you may have in the most spoiler free way possible.**

**Read on, Peons!**

"Sometimes I forget," A boy, with a beanie over his head, said to a girl, who wore his jacket, next to him.

"How beautiful the city looks from up here." The two of them, sat on one of the few buildings left standing, looking down on what was once a city full of sin, now a plentiful gathering place of ruin and decay all shrouded under a night sky.

Daten City, was in many respects, like the ancient city of Pompeii: A place that was riddled in prostitution and dirt. Only where Pompeii met a swift tragic end, Daten City was slowly rotting away, little by little, until there was nothing left. Oh, there were still plenty of people, though most either moved away when the time was right, or were killed by ghost's and there fellow man: prostitutes, thugs, mother raper's, father stabbers, father raper's, and then there were the idiots, who thought they could still live out their shitty lives in peace. Yes, despite all the kinds of wrong happening in Daten City, there was still some innocence left to be fucked up. Dammit.

"When I was little, my sister use to bring me up here in secret. We use to have a secret way too, so that my old man never suspected a thing." The young man cringed at his own word's... even mentioning his father...

The boy wore a band shirt that was black on the exterior, the purple beanie over his head covered most of his hair, yet you could still see the deep blue eyes almost hiding beneath the beanie. His skin was a deeply tanned, and his ears holed up with medium sized gauges. With torn up jeans and vans, the only thing that completed the outfit was a white, worn down jacket, which was capped over the girl next to him.

"...Anyway, it's changed a lot since then." He blushed and looked ahead of him, ever knowing of her staring at him.

She was very pale compared to him, and compared to her hair that curled around her frame and reached down to her waist; the deepest black. She wore a green t-shirt that sponsored her favorite basket ball team, torn jeans that stopped at mid-leg, and a base-ball cap that sponsored no sport but two white wings and a halo.

He let himself relax after glancing back at her and finding her light green eyes looking out into the night. following her gaze, the two peered up into the starry sky.

Finally he heard her murmur, "Darkness... there's only darkness." Darkness?

"Capulla?" the boy questioned with concern, and as to why she thought a sky full of stars could be dark.

"Tracy." She whispered, and leaned forward to kiss him. He was confused, but couldn't deny her anything, so he kissed back.

It wasn't really heated, just an average kiss on the lips, without tongue, but that didn't make it any less real. When it was over, they pulled back only slightly, and smiled at each other before looking back at the city. There hand's now intertwined.

"Hey, Tracy?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think there's a god?"

"Probably... I don't really like to think about stuff like that."

"Yeah..."

"..."

"..."

"...Hey, weren't there those Angel sister's that lived here a few years back? I heard they use to be ghost hunters or something. I wonder what happened to them."

"..."

Tracy noticed her lack of responses, which seemed to be the case whenever the famous angels were brought up. He sighed and tried to ease away from the topic.

_You don't know how much I hate_

"Anyway... we should be heading back," He stood up and offered her his hand.

_All the things you do_

"If we hurry, we can still raid that buffet place you like so much."

_T-R-O-B-U-L-E_

Suddenly she smiles and grabs his hand, "Yeah, OK."

_That is what you are made of _

The couple walk off the roof, hand in hand.

_Hell is..._

Another night in Daten City draws to a close.

_Where you..._

And as the citizens prepare for another shit filled day...

_...Belong._

You can't help but wonder what is to become of this City that has lost all grace with god.

_Tralalalalalala, Tralalalalalala._

"You know, if we're really quick, we can do something about that massive boner you have."

"Hell, yeah baby!"

**Well, that's it for me peons! If your wondering what that random song was, then wonder no longer: It was **_**Champion**_ **from the original soundtrack of ... well you know. Just look for it on YouTube if your curious. Also if you liked this story then review or P.M. me and tell me your thoughts. it may take awhile, but I'll answer don't worry. As for this story...**

**...You tell me if you want to see more or not! I think I made a fair one-shot even though there are a lot of questions left unanswered. It's all in your hands now!**

**Check me out on my lame Tumbler: **


	2. in contrast to the white swan

**Hello again peons! This is another chapter, weather you like it or not. This time my little author's note will be less of a hassle. Let's get right down to it right...now!**

What ever happened to his perfect life?

Seriously, when he was younger, everything was so simple. Every girl wanted him, every guy wanted to be him. He was the quarterback, he was the star, he was the guy all the faggot's feared and everybody who mattered loved. Then one night, he went to a party and knock up some bitch, now his life's has gone to shit. This town is fucked up and so are the people living in it. Shit.

He work's at a little convenient store in the middle of town. He got the job after the owner was bumped off by a ghost attack; it's common.

At first he thought about just taking the money out of the register and running away with it. But then, for the first time in his life, common sense came into play. If he had took the money then, there's no doubt he would have blown it in a week, but if he ran the joint he could make three times as much in the same amount of time!

That's what he thought, like a day ago; Now he's not so sure. He arrived that morning just in time to find a bunch of snot nose brats spray painting the front door, the image of a red wolf and word's below it read "Wolf pack". They didn't run when they saw him. Instead he had to give them half of his newly acquired chetto bags to get the fuck off his property. Um... that one guys property... he's dead now so... yeah, HIS property!

6 shitty ass hours later, and still nobody's bothered to show up, he was pretty much pissed.

"Fuck this." He grabbed his bag and was about to head out the door when, from the outside, he could hear the steps of people coming this way. As quick as he could, he rushed to the counter and folded his hands on the surface as if trying not to look like a pimple on society. A group came into view and stopped by his door. After minutes of chatting two teenagers walked in.

One was a young man, about 17 years old. He wore a black benni, with a green stripe, over his hair; and his eye's were barely showing, though there deep blue color was very noticeable. His dark skin going well with his dark outfit, mostly black jacket, shirt, and pants with vans.

The other was a girl. hot body and pale, she looked like a super model. She had jet black hair, large light green eyes, and a strange aura about her. She wore a light blue top, white pants with a purple belt, and a baseball cap that had wings and a halo in the front.

For a moment all was quiet as the two surveyed their surroundings, silently judging the poor conditions of the store. Minutes go by as the two "customers" look around at the snacks and drinks on display. Finally, walked up to the counter, but not taking a single snack with them.

The man at the counter didn't know what to think. On one hand, the kid's in this town were like wild animals and only got worse as they got older, anyone of them could strangle him to death if they wanted to. On the other hand, fuck those boobs were huge! Wait... no. Damn his penis for a brain!

The man was too wrapped in his thoughts to notice the teen's staring at him. He jumped when he realized them and quickly gave a formal greeting as best as he could muster. "Welcome to my store and what can I do for you two today?"

"You can start by telling us who was here before us." the boy said to him

"We're looking for the little shits from Wolf Pack," the girl interjected. "We saw their stamp outside and were wondering if you've seen them."

Wolf pack? Yeah, he saw them. Those shitty kids who wreaked his door. A gang? Well he was fucked. Everybody knows that the police force in Daten City was nothing; That the city is nothing. The worst part is that the disease of the city seems to be spreading. All over the world, ghosts are on a rampage, killing families, taking countries, and just plain grossing people out.

"Sorry," he forced himself to smile. "I'm afraid I don't know who your talking about-"

"Cut the bullshit!" the boy yelled, taking out a gun. "We know they were here, so why don't you just be a nice ass hat and talk!"

At this point the man at the counter was terrified. Did that kid just pull out a gun? A FUCKING GUN!

"First, tell us what they looked like." the boy was trying to bring back the calmer atmosphere, yet he never made a move to lower the gun. "Names if you can give them."

The man was too scarred shitless to say any thing. the girl who was next him placed her hand on the gun, lowering it slightly, but still facing the man at the counter with a completely serious glare.

"Listen," she said, looking him straight in the eye. "We don't want to get our cloths dirty with what ever the hell is in your fucking head, so don't give my honey-bunny a reason to splat it all over the wall. We just want to know, did see the fucker's or not?"

And at that moment, Robert Dickson, former high school football legend with a future he had to screw up by literally screwing up (she was riding), broke like the twig he had over time become.

"Please! Have mercy!" he literally flopped his way from the counter down to their feet. "I only want to earn an honest living, ok?! Look, the store's not even mine! I just came In here yesterday, To buy some drugs with the money I got by stealing it from this chick with health care! I know it was wrong but Im really not sorry... I mean... SHIT!"

Tracy lowered the gun and raised an eyebrow. Both he and Cappula looked at each other before turning back to the retard still screaming at their feet.

"Anyway... suddenly this creepy ass ghost break's threw the wall and ... just... fucking... eat's him! I ran to the ally that was like my home away from the debree that was my home! So please, SPARE ME!" He clapped his hand's together as if to pray to god with sweaty palms.

He waited in silence while the teenagers stared at him. They must have lost interest, because now they were looking around the store.

Bob let up from his stressed out praying session, but just a tad. Maybe these kid's weren't little shits after all. Maybe, in the end, all these brats needed was some attention, and this little stunt was the only way for them to get it. And now their looking around like nothing ever happened, he get's it, Bob was a kid once too you know. He understand's that these teenager's...

...are looking at each other, as if both had the same idea.

A sudden devilish grin appears on both their faces, and the boy raises the gun back to a now very frighten Robert.

"Ok fuck face," he says, "here's the deal, me and my dame are willing to believe that you didn't see, hear, or do anything that was worth sending your worthless ass to hell."

The girl opened the door with a 'lady like' grace, allowing the rest of the pucks, from the outside, to walk in the store and start taking shit off the shelves.

"But, for our mercy, this store and everything in it belongs to us now."

Robert took back everything he thought about the children. These bitches are nothing but little fuck twats, cashing in on something he already called dibs on.

"F-fuck you and your bitch!" he yelled out of shear anger, completely forgetting his situation. "This place is mine, s-so piss off!"

Tracy brought the gun closer to Bobs head. "...Or I could just kill you now, and not waste my time."

Bob was reminded of his current predicament, and without much thought or effort, hung his head in defeat.

Tracy smirked at the display as he lowered his gun. In no time at all, the store was cleaned out of all that it had.

"Tracy, lets go." Capulla told him, as she held the door open for him. The rest of the gang were waiting outside, hands full of candy, soda, chip bags, and money.

Tracy took one last look at the shivering Robert, pointing his gun at him for the last time. "You tell any of those dicks from Wolfpack, and a bullet's not the only thing that will be going through your skull."

"D-don't worry about it..." Like hell! He was never coming back here again!

The teen turned his back on the man and went outside to the awaiting gang, leaving Capulla and Robert in the store.

"You remember us," she said, about to head out the door herself. "Cause soon enough, we'll rule these streets."

and then she was gone.

Robert waited a few minutes before stumbling toward the exit. Shock had taken over his senses, and it wasn't until he was out the door before reality came crashing down. For right at the entrance to his store, was a small scale mural, painted right over the graffiti left by Wolfpack; a picture of a Black Swan.

**Ok, it's one in the morning, I'm tired, got school in a few hours, so... yeah. Bye! **


End file.
